Temporary solace
by Tennoda
Summary: Dawn finds herself in an awkward situation when two bots stumble in to have some private time. Oneshot.


More Dawn in questionable situations once again. This had been unfinished for a long time, so finally decided to do something about it. No real plot. Same power, same unexplained change in her size.

I do not own the Transformers, but oh how I love those bots. x)

* * *

Oh crap.

Dawn ducked under an inclined metal slab, nearly hitting her head in her haste. Someone was coming and she wasn't supposed to be there. Ratchet would be furious if he thought she was snooping around his delicate instruments in the middle of the night. She really wasn't. She had just come to find her missing phone. Still, she didn't think such excuses would help with the grouchy medic.

The room bathed in a soft bluish glow of the night lighting, speckled with pitch-black shadows perfect for hiding. Dawn pulled the hem of her white bathrobe out of view, wrapping the cloth tighter around her still moist skin. Why hadn't she bothered to put on any clothes after the shower? Of course she had intended to retrace her steps quickly, not end up on her bare knees on the cold floor, hiding like an idiot.

The tremor of heavy footsteps came closer until it reached the door and entered the room. Dawn stayed perfectly still, not about to risk a glance. From the sounds she guessed there were two bots. But what were they doing? They kept stumbling around and knocking things to the floor like they were drunk. A nearby sound of them crashing into something made Dawn jump in her hiding place.

She couldn't resist taking a look anymore. Moving very carefully, she peeked from under the slab, feeling her jaw drop in surprise. It was Ratchet and he was with Wheeljack. Or to be precise, under Wheeljack.

The wrecker had pinned him against a medical berth by the shoulders and was leaning over him, ravaging his mouth with a heated kiss. It was a good thing Wheeljack had his back turned to her, because Dawn was simply too flabbergasted to move back out of sight.

The two mechs' hands roamed each other's frames, metal clanking and screeching against metal. If they were trying to be discreet, it didn't really show. Wheeljack moved his hand lower and the medic flinched with an audible gasp.

"Aren't you eager this time?" the wrecker murmured with a low, teasing voice. Dawn didn't need to see his face to know it held a smug grin.

Ratchet huffed in irritation, though judging by the sound of his heavy venting, Wheeljack wasn't wrong. "Did we come here to talk or frag?"

"Whatever you want, doc."

"How many times do I have to tell you…" the rest of the sentence was stifled by a breathy moan as the wrecker clearly did something Ratchet liked.

Dawn's face was growing redder by the second, but she was entranced, unable to look away. The lights embedded in the walls reflected from the white plating and the small door wings on Wheeljack's back as he changed his position, backing up and settling between the medic's legs. His fingers coaxed the plating on Ratchet's crotch to open up and release his...

Dawn had gotten pretty familiar with the cybertronian terminology, but she hadn't yet come across the robot equivalent for the word 'dick'.

Whatever it was, Wheeljack put his mouth to work on it, quickly making Ratchet writhe in pleasure. Dawn didn't even notice she was holding her breath. She would have never thought Ratchet could sound like that. The hoarse moans and ragged breaths begging for release… she couldn't help, but get a little excited herself.

The realization made her snap out of her stupor. What the hell was she doing? Spying on them when they were… having a private moment. Oh god, she was a closet pervert.

She couldn't stay. What if they kept at it for long? She might be stuck there the rest of the night. She was fairly sure they were too distracted to notice her, so if she just left right away…

Dawn moved hesitantly from under the slab, trying to block out the frantic sounds that suggested Ratchet was getting closer to the finale. Neither Autobot was looking in her direction, and she made her way unnoticed to a neatly organized workbench. From there, she dashed from cover to cover, even utilizing her powers to quietly and very slowly move a tall metal shelf closer to herself. Tiptoeing like she'd never tiptoed before, she reached the door just as the medic gave one last groan of satisfaction.

Quickly now…

"Enjoying the show, were you?"

Dawn froze at the sound of Wheeljack's voice, instantly mortified. She forced herself to turn around and face the two mechs, doing her best to ignore the wrecker's amused expression and the sight of Ratchet's exposed crotch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… disturb you. I was just looking for my phone and… I'll see myself out now…"

"You mean this thing?" Wheeljack reached casually for a nearby tray, picking up a familiar looking device next to a row of medical tools. "I thought this didn't belong here."

Apparently the wrecker had supernatural observational skills. Dawn decided not to question how he had managed to notice her, not to mention a small phone while being so preoccupied.

"Yeah, that's it…"

She hesitated, not really wanting to go anywhere near the two right then, but Wheeljack kept waving the phone in front of him expectantly. She glanced at Ratchet, who was still on his back, recovering, and fortunately not paying any attention to her.

Just get it over with and get the hell out.

Dawn made sure to avert the wrecker's optics as she approached. She snatched her phone back and pocketed it, muttering a quick 'thanks' and turning to leave.

"Now hold on…" Wheeljack's larger hand enveloped hers, effectively keeping her from escaping. "You didn't answer my question."

"W-what question?" Dawn felt uncertain under the scrutinizing gaze of the intricately patterned optics.

A brief grin crossed the wrecker's scarred face. "Come here for a moment."

It wasn't like Dawn had much of a choice. Wheeljack yanked her roughly closer, and before she knew it, she was standing between the two Autobots. The blush on her face deepened as the assertive wrecker leaned forward, reaching past her and placing his hands on the protruding parts of Ratchet's knees, effectively blocking her way out. She tried to instinctively move back, but could only sit down on the edge of the berth.

"I want to know if you enjoyed watching us", Wheeljack clarified, keeping his optics steadily on her eyes.

"Uh…" Dawn couldn't keep her thoughts together, especially when she heard Ratchet sit up behind her. She was so close to both mechs she could feel the heat radiating from their frames. Heart racing, she turned to look over her shoulder, hoping to receive some help from the sensible medic.

"Let's see…" Wheeljack mused, not waiting for her reply.

Dawn flinched as she felt a heavy touch under her bathrobe, separating her thighs. She spun back towards the wrecker with wide eyes, too late to stop him. A sharp gasp escaped her, brought on by the abrupt sensation of one of the bulky metal digits finding her entrance and pushing in. It was met with welcoming moisture that helped it slide quickly deeper, making Dawn arch back against Ratchet's chassis while her hands grasped his legs for support.

"Feels pretty well lubricated…" Wheeljack took his time, twirling his finger around lazily as he watched her squirm. "But I'm still not sure. I think we could use a second opinion from someone with medical expertise."

The intruding digit withdrew, but Dawn could hardly relax. She was shocked beyond words, not having expected anything like this, but mostly because she suddenly couldn't tell whether she wanted Wheeljack to stop or not.

"Now, Wheeljack..." Ratchet scolded lightly, sounding surprisingly unbothered by the wrecker's behavior and the fact that Dawn was practically sitting in his lap. "Don't be rude. At least ask her first if she wants to join in."

Wait, what?! That was _not_ the voice of reason Dawn had expected to hear.

"Gotcha, doc", Wheeljack looked way too pleased with himself as he fixed his glowing optics on Dawn again. "So what do you say? Interested in some experimental interfacing?"

"You're... you're serious...?" the words came out of Dawn's mouth even as her mind contemplated the offer. She was breathing too fast and feeling suddenly very hot under the closely observing optics. These were her friends, her allies... not to mention metal beings from outer space. She couldn't just jump into things without thinking about the consequences. Even if she felt tempted to.

"I... I think I'll pass this time."

Wheeljack's confidence didn't waver one bit. "That's just because you don't know what you're missing. But hey, suit yourself. I'm not gonna pressure you."

Really? That had been him not pressuring? Dawn was starting to feel in control of herself again, and understandably vexed by the wrecker's attitude, but she decided not to stay and argue. Better just to get out of there quickly as she had first intended. She tried to stand up, but Wheeljack wasn't done yet.

"I'll just leave you with a little sample."

Still not asking for permissions, Wheeljack pushed her harder against Ratchet's frame and closed the distance between them. Dawn found herself instinctively parting her lips as the scarred face tilted to press their mouths together. A metallic taste assaulted her with an unexpected zing of electricity that made her lips tingle. On her shoulder she felt the light touch of Ratchet's hand, moving the bathrobe out of the way as it explored the soft skin underneath. Beyond those two things she knew nothing.

Not until it ended and she was left panting and staring at the knowing grin on the wrecker's smug face. His large fingers were resting on her thigh again, a teasing reminder of what they would do if Dawn just gave the permission.

"Definitely worth experimenting some more", Wheeljack spoke first, finally backing up and allowing Dawn to get back to her suddenly unsteady feet. "Take your time and let the thought sink in. It's a standing invitation. Just come find us when curiosity gets the better of you."

As if Dawn wasn't already baffled enough, Wheeljack placed a hand on her back and pushed her firmly to the direction of the door, clearly changing his intentions to getting rid of her quickly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I've got a bot to frag here, and equipment ready to burst out from under my plating, so this is as much talking as I'm willing to do right now."

Dawn took one last disbelieving look back on her way out. She couldn't keep eye contact with the two mechs. Wheeljack's straightforward approach was one thing, but it wasn't only him. What she saw in the quiet medic's optics, the calculating interest, unnerved her just as much.

She exited through the automatically opening door, Ratchet's low muttering still reaching her ears. "You do realize you just scared her away?"

"Nah, she'll come around..."

Dawn wasn't as confident. This was no casual acquaintance picked up from a bar. It was a hell of a lot more complicated with two alien robots whose bodies were made of metal, and who happened to be her friends as well as her only defense against the Decepticons who were after her. There were other aspects to consider than just her own urges which Wheeljack had undeniably managed to awaken. Would it cause problems? Would it even be safe for her? Simply avoiding the two for a while might've been what was best.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts, it took Dawn a moment to notice she wasn't the only one treading the long hallways. Despite her troubled state, she smiled as she stopped and looked up at the tall mech coming her way.

"You never recharge, do you Optimus?"

The red and blue leader of the Autobots nodded an absent-minded greeting. "I assure you my well-being is not at risk yet. There's just something I need to discuss with Ratchet."

Dawn's smile dropped. "Ratchet?"

Optimus stopped too, looking confused by her reaction and Dawn quickly changed her expression back to casual, or something resembling it. "Oh... uh... I don't think he wants to be disturbed right now. He... I just came from there and he was busy. Very busy."

"Hmm..." the large mech hummed, and for a moment Dawn was sure he had guessed something strange was up. Then the deep baritone voice continued with a hint of concern.

"He has been working continuously lately. And I fear having Wheeljack join us has only added an extra toll on him."

Not the kind he was thinking, but yes.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much."

"Do you think so?" Optimus sounded genuinely wondering. "From what I have seen, they work together when necessary, but hardly in mutual understanding."

That was only because he hadn't seen what she had. And wouldn't, if she could keep it from happening. There was a considerable possibility that Wheeljack might blurt out something about her accidental involvement, and she didn't need that story told around.

"They're both just stubborn and have their own way of dealing with each other. But if you're worried you could talk to Ratchet about it. In the morning, I mean. Better let him get his work done while it's still peaceful around here."

"You may be right", Optimus nodded thoughtfully and turned back the way he had come from, gesturing towards the empty hallway. "Then it seems I'm available to walk you back if you don't mind the company."

"Not at all", Dawn had to hold back from sighing in relief. "Your company is always welcome."

Optimus adjusted his pace to hers, walking in silence for a moment, before glancing to the side at her. "You're not usually up at this time anymore. I hope your sleep cycle hasn't been suffering from your added training sessions."

"Nope", Dawn shook her head with a smile. "Just forgot my phone and went to retrieve it. The training's been great. I've learned some new tricks I can't wait to demonstrate."

"I almost feel I'm obliged to warn the Decepticons."

Dawn chuckled at that. It was easy to smile around Optimus, she had noticed it before too. He was more trustworthy and safer than anyone she had ever known. She felt tempted to ask him about the things that were troubling her.

"Um... this might sound strange but... can I ask you something unexpected?"

Optimus raised his optic ridges briefly, but nodded in all seriousness, as if he'd been tasked an important mission. "Of course. I will answer to the best of my abilities."

Dawn deliberated on how to make her question as innocent as possible. "Could you tell me about your sexual culture?"

There was a brief pause as Optimus lost the flow of his steps, then continued walking with a strange look on his face plates. "That... certainly was unexpected. Why, if I may ask, do you wish to know?"

Dawn glanced at the tall Autobot, who kept his optics straight on the corridor ahead. "No real reason. Just natural human curiosity. I was wondering whether humans and cybertronians differ much on that area."

"I... don't believe I have the necessary information to make comparisons between the two", Optimus evaded, then turned to study her closely as if something had just occurred to him. "Does this have anything to do with your visit to Ratchet?"

"Noo..." Dawn denied quickly. "Just something that came to mind the other day."

Maybe it hadn't been the best of times to ask. Optimus seemed to be too good at drawing connections between things. They kept walking, the silence feeling awkward to Dawn now.

"From what I've learned during my stay on Earth..." she was surprised when Optimus tentatively continued the conversation. "...despite our obvious differences, our anatomies and functions have many similarities. I would assume the same goes for... sexual habits too. Or interfacing as we say."

A brief and unexpected shiver ran through Dawn as she listened to the deep, rumbling voice explaining slowly. Whoa... The gentle power the Autobot leader carried in his voice would be devastating if he ever decided to use it to seduce someone. Dawn had to smirk at the thought. Not that she could ever imagine the serious and responsible mech doing something like that.

"So how casual are you about interfacing?" Dawn asked, quickly realizing she needed to rephrase the question as Optimus' optics widened almost comically. "Oh, uh... I meant cybertronians generally, not you."

Dawn could tell their conversation was out of the Autobot's comfort zone, and she appreciated the patience he was showing her. Optimus turned away again, looking somewhere far beyond the confining walls.

"With the constant battles against Megatron's troops and the great distances that separate us from the rest of our Autobot allies, such interactions have become less common. But some still manage to find the brief solace it brings, perhaps treasuring it even more because of its rarity."

With that, the awkwardness was gone. Dawn thought about Ratchet and how unusually laid back he had been. So different from the grouchy medic that overworked himself and worried about every little thing. She somehow suspected Optimus didn't get the same luxury of temporary solace and she felt bad about it. He, who bore the heaviest burden of all, had to bear it alone.

Reaching to the side, Dawn grasped the large metal hand with her much smaller fingers. Optimus stopped and turned to look at her, surprise visible on his face plates as she took the hand between both of her own and gave him a determined look.

"There's an end to everything. Even to Megatron's tyranny. And I'm giving you all of my power to make sure we'll see that day soon."

The Autobot leader showed a hint of a sad smile. "You're ready to give up everything for a war that should not consider you at all. This is not what I hoped for humanity when we came here. And yet..."

The large hand closed carefully around Dawn's own.

"...I can never thank you enough for the friendship you have extended to us in our hour of need."

Dawn felt her whole being warm up with affection. She flashed a bright smile and squeezed the Autobot's hand before letting go.

"I could say the same thing to you."

Dawn returned to her room with a somewhat clearer mind. The sympathetic glow of the Autobot leader's optics warmed her still and fueled her dedication to help his cause. She might not have reached a conclusion about what to do with Ratchet and Wheeljack, but she felt she understood them better. If only she could've understood Optimus better too and done something to ease his burden.

Maybe she would have to overcome her embarrassment and have a little chat with Ratchet after all. He knew Optimus better than anyone else in the base.

She would just have to make sure Wheeljack was nowhere near when she did.


End file.
